The Conjuring 2
The Conjuring 2 is a 2016 American supernatural horror film, directed by James Wan. The screenplay is by Chad Hayes, Carey W. Hayes, Wan and David Leslie Johnson. It is the sequel to 2013's The Conjuring and the third installment in The Conjuring series. Summary Ed and Lorraine Warren travel to North London to help a single mother raising 4 children alone in a house plagued by a supernatural spirit. Why It Rocks # Like in the first film, the casting choices are amazing for each of the characters. # The acting and performances are incredible. # Valak (The Demon Nun), The Crooked Man and Bill Wilkins are extremely nightmare-inducing and terrifying. # On that topic, the Demon Nun (Valak) has shown to be such a popular demonic anatagonist among fans, that there will be a spin-off film called The Nun. # Janet Hodgson is a sympathetic and likable character. # Many memorable and unforgettable scenes. # The story is well-developed and easy to follow. # Decent cinematography. # Astounding character development. # The visual effects are impressive and bone-chilling. # The setting is depressing and gray that really ties into the story. # Amazing musical scare by Joseph Bishara. Bad Quality # The actual Janet Hodgson didn't really care for the film, as she doesn't like remembering her paranormal experiences. Reception Box office The Conjuring 2 became a huge financial success like its predecessor, grossing $102.5 million in the United States and Canada and $217.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total gross of $320.4 million. Although it earned less in North America than the first film, it fared better internationally and overall, making 0.5% more than the first film. The film was the highest-grossing horror film of the year and the second-highest-grossing horror film overall of all time, behind only 1973's The Exorcist ''($441.3 million). It was partly credited for the success of fellow Warner Bros. horror film Lights Out, which was released a month later. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $98.3 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the 14th-most profitable release of 2016. In North America, the film opened on June 10, 2016, alongside ''Warcraft and Now You See Me 2, and was projected to gross $35–40 million from 3,343 theaters in its opening weekend. The film grossed $3.4 million from its Thursday night previews, besting the $3.3 million made by its predecessor, and $16.4 million in its first day. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $40.4 million from 3,434 theaters (almost matching its predecessor's $41.9 million opening), making it the biggest opening for a horror film since the original film in 2013, the biggest-ever for the month of June (breaking The Purge's record), and the fifth-biggest for a horror film of all time, behind the first film, the second and third installments in the Paranormal Activity franchise ($40.6 million and $52.5 million, respectively), and Friday the 13th ($40.6 million). Following a first-place finish in its first weekend of release, the film faced a steep decline of 63.2% in its second weekend (earning $14.8 million from 3,356 theaters); this was a much larger drop than The Conjuring (46.9%) and Annabelle (57.3%). As a result, it slipped to third place behind newcomers Finding Dory and Central Intelligence, another film from New Line Cinema. It began to lose a considerable number of theaters by its third weekend as a result of numerous newly released films. Forbes magazine noted that The Conjuring 2 was falling faster than the previous film, but had already made more than Insidious: Chapter 2, Annabelle, and both The Purge and The Purge: Anarchy had done at that point in their releases. Unlike its predecessor, The Conjuring 2 proved to be more front-loaded, earning 2.5 times its opening weekend, compared to the original film earning 3.22 times its debut numbers. Outside North America, the film has been released across 60 countries. It became a big hit in Latin America and performed exceptionally well in other Catholic countries due to its spiritual themes, while it also did well in the U.K., where the film is set. It was released across 44 countries the same weekend as its United States release, and grossed $51.5 million in its opening weekend from 10,400 screens, debuting in second place behind Warcraft. It added another $43.1 million in its second weekend from a total of 57 countries as well as passing the $100 million threshold. However, it still remained in second place at the international box office, behind then-newcomer Finding Dory. It recorded the biggest opening day of all time for a horror film in 24 markets, including Mexico ($1.6 million), Brazil ($735,000), Australia ($401,000), and all of Latin America. Moreover, in terms of opening weekend, the film scored the biggest opening for a horror film in 26 markets, including Mexico ($9 million), Brazil ($4.1 million), and Australia ($3 million). In Argentina, the film scored the second-biggest opening for Warner Bros. with $2.85 million, behind only Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In South Korea, the film opened to $4 million, France to $3.7 million, Spain to $1.85 million, Russia to $1.75 million, and Italy to $1.1 million. The film faced stiff competition against Central Intelligence in Germany, making $2.1 million in its opening weekend, placing in second behind the aforementioned film. In the United Kingdom, the film earned an opening weekend of £4.6 million ($6.8 million) from 504 theaters, over twice its predecessor's opening ($3.3 million). In terms of total earnings, its biggest markets outside of North America were in Mexico ($20.3 million), the United Kingdom ($15.3 million), South Korea ($11.5 million) and India ($11.5 million). It has become the highest-grossing Warner Bros. film in Chile with a total gross of $5.4 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 80% based on 226 reviews, with an average rating of 6.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Conjuring 2 can't help but lose a bit of its predecessor's chilly sting through familiarity, but what remains is still a superior ghost story told with spine-tingling skill." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 65 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, the same grade earned by its predecessor. In her review for The Hollywood Reporter, Sheri Linden praised the film, saying, "Three years after The Conjuring rattled the multiplex with old-school horror, director James Wan ups the ante with an excellent sequel." Owen Gleiberman of Variety gave the film a mixed review, writing, "On one level, The Conjuring 2 is just a not-bad megaplex funhouse movie, no more and no less, but on another level it offers its potential fans a helping of reassurance to go along with the fear. If there are ghost demons out there, then God must be out there as well. Audiences, it was long ago proven, will pay to see both."77 TheWrap's Alonso Duralde gave the film a positive review, stating, "Frightening rarely strikes twice in the same place, despite the efforts of so many horror sequels, but even if The Conjuring 2 doesn't deliver the delightful jolts of its predecessor, it maintains a consistent chill throughout, with a slow and steady dread that creeps up on you over time." In a mixed review, Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B-, writing, "There are some solid scares (Wan is too gifted in the dark art of gotcha manipulation to not make you leap a few times), but there's nothing on par with the first film's brilliant hide-and-clap scene with Lili Taylor." Jacob Wilkins of The Cavalier Daily lauded the film, calling Wan a "master of horror" and remarked that the film was "fresh, original and unsettling". Pete Hammond of Deadline.com wrote that he was "pleasantly surprised" by the sequel and what Wan has accomplished with the film, stating, "Wan knows the tricks of this trade (heightened sound effects, moving furniture, dark corners) but somehow miraculously he really puts a fresh spin on it all here. It's riveting stuff, even if in a familiar cinematic environment." He added, "It is one hell of a movie." Category:2010s films Category:Based On Real Events Category:Decent Films Category:Live-action films Category:Suspense films Category:American films Category:Thriller films Category:Sequels Category:Box office hits Category:Drama Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films